Blaze Suites
Blaze Suites is the main protagonist of the story. She has very special powers . She also has two sons named Gabe and Jeff. It is revealed that she is the Oldest twin of the Suites sisters. Her younger Sister being Sally Suites .She is currently 16 years old and her birthday is August 6th. 'Background' Blaze is a girl who moved to South park when she was 9. She always thought of her past and was thinking that this town will be the same as her miserable days in California. She was beyond wrong. Though her friends seem to accept her for who she is, She still keeps her past a secret from everyone else. Her sister, Sally Suites will always go to the scene of the crime when people bullied her little sister (Now known as Sally's older sister), but that didn't stop Blaze from almost killing them back in the 4th grade. Appearance Blaze's appearance is very simple. She has long red hair due to her abilities, It is originally brown. Her jacket is plaid, And has black and red squares on her jacket. She has a white shirt when she takes off her jacket. Her gloves are Crimson red and her hat is black with a white circle in the center of it. Her eyes are red just like her hair, but this is due to her abilities. Her original eye color is brownish green. In the sunlight, Her eyes appear like an Auburn color. Abilities Her abilities are not that much complex in some ways. She can do so much with her spell book. Her parents and sister are most likely wizards but this has not been proven yet. Her spell book ( Suites Spellbook) has spells like to bring a person from the dead back to life, Love spell (forbidden spell by her parents), Eyes that could see from anyone's perspective, or to make pink eye for both eyes too. She also has a special power that can make herself be like fire. She can fly with this power and make fireballs to shoot at people. After an accident occurred with Crona, she got a little of his Black Blood mixed inside her. She now is infected with Black Blood and even went insane once. The effects of the Black Blood made her bravery less recognizable now and is more afraid than being brave. She tends to tremble alot more often. Personality Blaze's Personality can be a little hard to read and understand. *She Can be Moody sometimes (what i mean is sad,happy,mad etc.) *She is the type of person to tell all your problems to and Trust her with them. *Very brave *She really gets ticked off easily. DO NOT, I REPEAT,DO NOT MAKE HER MAD *She is a serious person when it comes to studying or helping people with problems *Very easy to get along with. just don't push her buttons. *She is sweet, Kind,and caring when it comes to her friends *She is Very smart, Had Honors classes and Very talented with the Piano and Guitar. *After the Black Blood incident, she is no longer brave much. She is now more afraid than ever. Family Blaze is the daughter of Harry and Joise Suites. Blaze is Sally's younger sister. Thus them being 5 minutes apart from birth. She has a grandma with 8 cousins. 4- 4year old's 2- 11year old's and 2- 13 year old's. she also has a cousin who is 19 and in college. It is revealed that their parents are not biological. Sally has met her real mother and Blaze hasn't yet. Health Blaze has a allergic reaction to pet hair, dust,pollen,and strange plants. Her mother would always check outside before letting her out to play when she was little. If any of these things would come in contact, she scratches and sneezes if there is no tomorrow, Her skin gets swollen and red skin would also form along with it. She needs medication if this happens. Its also known that she could be an anemic since she passes out a lot. She had hypothermia once when trying to commit suicide because of her past. It is revealed that if she consumes alot of sugar, she gets loopy and tells the truth about things. She was once Close to having Anorexia due to her lack of food sometimes. Friends Blaze has met lots of people and some are good, and some are evil. These are her very good friends in this series. *Sally Suites * * * * * * * * *Melissa Raney * * * * More Info *She is currently 16 years old *Species:Human/Fire *Status: Alive *Immorality *Healer due to her powers *Ability to fly *Fire level: 5 *Family: Harry and Josie (Mom and Dad) Sally Suites (sister) Crona (Husband) Gabe (Son) Relationships Sally Suites- Sally and Blaze have a good sisterly relationship. They sometimes compete in powers. They are a good team when they unite. They both have been through thick and thin. Sally has helped Blaze numerous times, lots of times in the past too. 2 years after, They have had "break ups". but it was all a dream sally had one night. Melissa- They have been best friends from the start. Melissa was the first Best friend and real friend she ever had in those painful days at the elementary school. They have done everything together. The day that Blaze left, She gave Blaze some stuff and told her to never forget her. One day, She went over to South park to visit Blaze because she invited her to a Water park party. But Then eventually, Melissa never saw Blaze that day. Future Blaze In one Roleplay, Blaze's future self came back to her present to tell the 16 year old to watch out for new dangers. Her appearance was a bit less childish now and has a high ponytail. Strands of her long red hair shicks out and her bangs are a bit chopped up. Her eyes continue to be the same color. Her personality is a brave and almost serious person now. She looks more confident and less scared of things now. Blaze has really change drastically over the years and is a completely different person. Her new outfit consists of a black, long sleeved and a turtleneck shirt. That shirt was influenced by \e. Her pants are maroon colored jeans. She has gloves that are black and her fingers stuck through the gloves. She has hightop converse and a black ribbon to tie her ponytail with. She is still her kind and helpful self. Her fighting skills have gained much more experience than how she has it now. Hobbies/Interests Blaze Has Little talent,but many people has always described her as a girl with many talents. *She plays the guitar (Her dad gave her his guitar when he passed away) *She can play the piano ( it helps her take her mind off or things) *She could sing a bit (Blaze is afraid to sing to other people. it makes her feel like she has no talent) *Reading (It always gets her mind somewhere else) *Drawing ( Her room has a lot of drawings on her walls.) *Music *Math Problems (Prefers Algebra over Geometry) Songs to Describe her *Not gonna die-Skillet *Time of dying- Three days grace *Will you save me- The Birdsongs *Whispers in the dark- Skillet *Bring me to Life-Evanescence *River flows in you- Yiruma *So lonely- Anna Blue *My immortal- Evanescence *Everybodys Fool- Evanescence *Welcome to my life- Simple plan *My last breath-Evanescence *Angel with a shotgun (Nightcore version) -The cab *Burn it down- Linkin Park Category:Featured Category:Characters Category:Places Category:Main Characters